


The Fasting Curse

by DemonDaddy



Series: Starvation Fiction [16]
Category: Teen Titans Go!
Genre: Cursed Object, Fasting, Magic, Starvation, can't eat, hunger, hunger fetish, hunger kink, hunger spell, hungry characters, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDaddy/pseuds/DemonDaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starfire and Raven were left behind when the boys went out to have a “guy’s weekend” and Jinx pops in for a visit. The three find an old but shiny whistle in the storage room that precedes a rather horrible three days of unending hunger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fasting Curse

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little shorter than most of the others so there is some interesting pacing. Still, I hope you like it.

“See you later, Star, Raven! Try not to miss me too much.” Beast Boy made a show of his exit, blowing kisses and generally being over dramatic. Robin pushed him outside and turned back to give an apologetic grin to the girls before, finally, the boys were gone.

                  “It’s about time,” Raven said calmly. “I thought they’d never leave.”

                  Raven turned to Starfire and sighed heavily. The other girl was so strangely attached to people and overwhelmed by her emotions that she was actually tearing up as she watched the boys get into Cyborg’s sweet ride and drive away. Of course, as soon as they were out of sight, the redhead did an emotional 180. She laughed and threw up her hands shouting, “Now we can do anything we want! No boys for a whole weekend!”

                  Raven’s tummy growled quietly under her leotard. She placed a relaxed hand on the surface of her belly and rolled her hand in small circles over the displeased area. “I don’t know about you,” she said. “But I’m starving. Let’s order a pizza.”

                  “That is a wonderful idea, Raven!” Starfire’s belly chimed in too with its own groans and burbles of need. She patted her thin tummy and smiled. “And we won’t even have to share! That is good, because my tummy needs all the yummy pepperoni, green pepper, and mustard pizza it can get!”

                  “That’s gross,” Raven said casually. She smiled at her exotic friend and thought of what she would like to order. The thought of any pizza made her tummy whine with hunger pangs. “All right. I’ll order the pizza so we can fill these noisy tummies of ours, you go and pick out a movie.”

                  Starfire rejoiced and flew over to the entertainment center to pick out something good for a power-house girls’ night. Meanwhile, Raven picked up the phone and ordered the works: pizza, breadsticks, plenty of soda, hot and spicy wings, waffle fries, and even a order of those chocolaty desert sticks. It was going to be a good night.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

                  “Who could that be?” Raven thought perhaps the weekend fun was over already and the boys were back to ruin her and Star’s fun, but when she opened the door, she was met by Jinx. “What do you want?” Raven asked suspiciously. Her own belly purred and shivered under her taught flesh and she pet her abdomen, hoping Jinx wouldn’t hear the sound. “Look, Jinx, I’m really hungry and Star and I were just going to relax and eat. I don’t want to fight you on an empty tummy.” She paused, staring into Jinx’s vacant and uncaring expression. Then, Raven added, “We’re odd duty this weekend, so-”

                  “Great!” Jinx let herself in, pushing passed Raven. “I’m just looking for a place to crash for a few days.”

                  “We’re not really-“ Raven started, but she was cut off.

                  “Hey!” Jinx grinned as she noticed the pizza place coupons on the small table under the phone. “You guys are ordering pizza?” She turned to Raven with a huge smile on her face. “I can stay and eat, right? I mean, I’m really empty.” Jinx pushed out her belly and gave it a rub. In return, it made a strange gurgling noise that tugged on Raven’s morals. “See? My tummy is totally barren. I haven’t had anything to eat all day. So, I can stay right?”

                  Raven stared as the girl begged her using her eyes. She new she’d regret it, but she finally let out a small and huffy, “Fine.”

                  Jinx rejoiced and spun around. She thanked Raven and ventured off into the entertainment room as though she lived there herself. Raven, exhausted already and thankful that she had ordered four pizzas for the little party, followed after the mischief-maker.

                  Inside the room, Starfire seemed particularly disgruntled about something. When Raven approached her about the matter, Starfire said that she couldn’t find the DVD she was looking for. Raven insisted they could just watch something off line, but Starfire said the movie was rare and was not streamed online anywhere due to copyright protection. Then she remembered that Robin had taken a ton of loose odds and ends from around the house and put them into the storage room.

                  “I bet that is where it is!” Starfire cheered. Her stomach roared and rumbled from the need for something to eat and she stroked it tenderly as she hovered above the floor. “The food will be here soon, won’t it? Oh- my tummy is so angry and fussy. I’m so hungry. We need to find the movie so that when can celebrate with a feast and with—“ Starfire paused, just realizing that Jinx was in the room. “Oh! Hello, Jinx.”

                  Jinx clutched her rumbling gut and wished bitterly that she already had something to eat. Still, freeloading meant waiting for other people’s pizza. It also meant she needed to play nice. “Hello, Starfire. Long time, no see.” Jinx’s tummy groaned more loudly and she winced a little. “Sorry about that. My tummy just won’t leave me alone. I’m practically wasting away.”

                  Starfire sympathized with the occasional villain and promises to share in all the delightful things Raven had just ordered. Raven, too hungry to argue, just goes along with it.

                  “Let’s go get your movie, okay Starfire?” Jinx gives the girls a broad grin, trying to look innocent. She wanted dinner, but taking a look into the Teen Titans’ storage room could prove to be an entertaining and prosperous side trip while they waited.

                  “Of course! Come! It is right this way!” Starfire led the way to the storage room.

                  Raven felt her organs shift and heard her stomach whine and moan under her skin. She stroked her tummy and tried to stay calm. If she kept an eye on Jinx, what was the worst thing that could happen?

 

It had taken almost half an hour of searching through the supply room before Raven and Jinx refused to take it anymore. Their stomach growled and moaned even as they rubbed out the sore areas and hushed their tummies quietly.

                  “This is ridiculous!” Jinx barked. “I’m starving and the dumb DVD isn’t here. We’ve been hunting for hours and the only thing I’ve found is even more of an appetite.” She soothed her noisy belly and whined impatiently. “Let’s just download a new movie from Amazon or something. I’m hungry. My tummy hurts. It’s super empty. The pizza should be here soon and I don’t want to be in this place anymore.” She picked up an old Christmas sweater and tossed it aside. “This place is filled with a bunch of junk. I want to eat!”

                  “I think Jinx has a point,” Raven added wearily. Her belly rumbled under her nimble fingertips and she shivered from the sensation of hunger. “Let’s just go, Starfire. I’m sure there’s something else we can watch online.” Raven’s stomach howled then. She clutched her center with both hands and started to pat the surface. “My tummy is so noisy. I’m really hungry and I just want something to fill my tummy up with. I don’t want to miss the pizza guy, Starfire. Let’s just get out of here so that we can get something for our weak tummies, okay?”

                  “Hey guys! Look what I found!” Starfire had not been listening very well. She’d been buried amongst the boxes and bags of things when she’d found a strange looking box. “Is this yours, Raven?”

                  Jinx and Raven moved over to see what Starfire had. It was a rather simple little box with a singular latch, but there was a detailed symbol carved into the lid.

                  “No,” Raven said. “I’ve never seen anything like that before.” Raven’s tummy groaned and she rubbed large circles over her center to try and calm the noises. “Starfire, can we please just go? My tummy is empty and needs food. I need to fill it before it starts sinking in too much.”

                  Starfire felt her own tummy twisting up and aching in her chest. “I know,” she said. Her stomach made all sorts of unhappy noises. She stroked in with one hand and used the other to hold the box. “My tummy is really hungry too. I just thought this might be cool.”

                  Raven felt the pressure of responsibility weigh down on her as Starfire made huge puppy eyes at her. She had to admit, she had her own curiosities, and so she finally agreed to let Star open the box up so they could see what was inside.

                  Inside the box was a thin, long, silver whistle with the same kind of symbols carved into it’s metal. Starfire picked it up, looked it over, and then blew on the tiny instrument three times. There didn’t seem to be much more to the thing. She frowned in disappointment. Even the noise that came out of the little toot wasn’t that attractive.

                  “Well, that was disappointing,” Jinx said with clear boredom.

_Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong!_

                  In another part of the house, the old grandfather clock the boys had settled on chimed for four. Something about the sound of the clock seemed to stir the girls’ hunger. All of a sudden, it was as though each of them had been without a mean for days. They’re stomachs tightened and made thunderous groans.

                  “Ugh,” Raven moaned along with her belly. Her hands clinched at her core and she licked her lips slowly. “My tummy really hurts. I’m so empty feeling.” Her hands rolled over her center in small even motions as she felt her body grow weaker from the hunger.

                  “I hope that the pizza gets here soon,” Jinx added. Her own center whined. She stroked her tummy tenderly, trying to ease some of the built tension in her core. “I’m so hungry I could eat a horse.” Her belly growled in agreement, seemingly tempting her to go and find one to fill it. “Can we go now?”

                  Starfire felt her own tummy shivering just under the surface. As she looked down at her center, she could see her organs physically quivering under her soft skin. “Yes. I think it would be best to look for the movie later.” She whined as a rather painful shot of hunger shook her core. She applied more pressure using the palm of her hand and tossed the whistle into the cluttered and unorganized storeroom. “My tummy is so very hungry and unhappy.” Her stomach roared louder than before and she gasped. “I had not realized how empty my poor tummy was until now! How horrible!” She cooed down at her modestly-muscular stomach. “Don’t you worry, tummy! I’ll make sure to fill you all the way up when the pizza arrives.”

                  The other two girls whined a little at the mention of food, but then they three young heroes heard something that lifted their moods. The sound of the doorbell penetrated their thoughts and the three girls all raced to the door to get their pizza.

                  "Hooray! I'm starving!" Starfire complained and caressed her belly as it grumbled excitedly. “I'm starving!"

                  "'Bout time the food got here," Jinx said with a little huff. Her tummy let out an angry moan and she ran her palm over it in small circles. "My tummy is totally void! I was going to start chewing on the furniture if I didn’t get something real to eat soon."

                  Raven reached the door first and pulled it open. Without saying a word she tossed money at the pizza man and snatched the delicious meal from his fingers. She threw the food to the table and opened the box. The other two ravenous girls were upon her in an instant. They all grabbed a slice and tried to dig in.

                  "This is going to feel so good inside my barren tummy," Raven said, licking her lips and lifting the slice to her mouth. She was excited to feel the hot food sliding down her throat and into her grumbling gut, but when she chomped down to take a huge bite, her teeth met only air. "What?" Raven looked in her hands and was horrified to find nothing. She clutched at her belly to soothe its angry roar and looked at the pizza box questioningly.

                  When she looked up she found her two companions in a similar state of distress.

                  Jinx gaped at her empty hands, then lunged at the pizza box for another slice. "I don't know what just happened, but this piece is going down the hatch for sure!" She rubbed her burbling belly with one hand and tried to drop the pizza into her mouth with the other, but her second slice vanished just like the first. "What's happening!? My tummy is empty as a sack and the pizza is playing hard to get!"

                  Starfire's stomach let out a high-pitched whine and she rolled her fingers over her center sadly. "I do not understand. Why does the pizza express contempt toward my rumbling tummy? Does it wish for me to starve?"

                  Raven glared at the tasty, oil-gleaming slices of pizza still at home in their box. "Something is seriously wrong here. It disappears when we try to eat it." Her belly let out an angry protest sound and she patted it to calm it down as best she could. It only burbled under her fingers and reminded her how empty she was inside.

                  "Maybe the pizza is rigged? A prank or something," Jinx suggested.

                  "That could be it. Maybe the boys set this up," Raven agreed cautiously. It didn’t seem likely that Robin, Beast Boy, or Cyborg had anything to do with this, but the situation was too strange and she didn’t really have any other leads. Her belly let out a roar and her stomach rippled under her palm. She stroked it and considered the situation. "Whatever. Let's check the kitchen for something to eat and we can always call and complain about the pizza later when we're all full. I don't know about you two, but my tummy needs food now, not in ten to forty minutes."

                  The other two girls nodded their agreement and followed Raven to the kitchen, sparing the pizza a final longing glance before stepping away.

                  They tried to hold composure but every passing second seemed to be urging their insides into a frenzy. After a minute or two of calmly checking the cabinets for edibles, they quickly shot off in opposite directions to tear open drawers and the fridge in search of something to fill their empty tummies. Oddly enough, they weren't feeling very picky and the mere idea of having food in their grumbling tummies seemed more important than what that food was.

                  Jinx pulled a box of crackers from under the kitchen island, Starfire found popsicles in the freezer, and Raven found mashed potatoes leftovers in the fridge. Unfortunately, despite the variety, the results were the same. Jinx ripped open the box and pulled out a roll of crackers. She opened the plastic and felt the salty little morsel against her fingers as she reached in and prepared to stuff her face full of the snacks.

                  "This should fill up my empty tummy fast! Then all that noisy gargling can stop!" She put the crackers to her lips and the smell of it was strong enough she could swear she could almost taste it, but then suddenly it was gone. She blinked in confusion. Her gut rumbled and she ran a circle over her quivering belly and whined. "What the heck? Get in my mouth!" She tilted the whole package and they toppled from the plastic toward her mouth, but just before hitting her lips they vanished. They popped from the air like bubbles out of air. They just ceased to exist.

                  Starfire tried to lap at an orange popsicle, but her tongue barely made it half-way to the cool surface before the dessert vanished. She clasped her belly and whimpered in terror. "What is happening?! My tummy is still empty and the food is running away! Have the gargles of my deflated belly scared the food away?"

                  Raven groped her own stomach as she opened the tubbaware full of potatoes and tipped it to let the fluffy white mash fall into her hungry mouth. Just like all the other food before it, it disappeared before it could sate her hunger. Her belly growled in rage and she inspected the container to find it as empty as her center. She stroked her stomach and narrowed her eyes. "Something weird is going on here. The food is nowhere to be found and I'm just getting hungrier and hungrier. I need to get something into my tummy or I'm going to get really angry."

                  "There has to be something in this place that will let us eat it!" Jinx patted her grumbling belly and cringed. "The hunger is making my tummy really noisy."

                  So they changed places as if the source of the food would somehow matter. They scrabbled about the kitchen, their hungry bellies escalating in volume as they moved, and they searched out sustenance.

                  Starfire found an apple and tried to penetrate the crunchy red skin, but it left her hand without warning. Her belly roared and she clasped at it and stroked it. "I am confused and so hungry! My tummy is growling for food but I cannot eat! This is awful!"

                  A cookie from the cookie jar dissipated from Raven's fingers before she could indulge in the sweet and her stomach quivered and whined. She stroked her thin fingers over her tiny tummy and growled in annoyance. "This? This is irritating. My tummy needs food now."

                  Jinx had similar misfortune with a cold tortilla from the fridge. One instant it was there, the next it was gone. She too stroked her whining guts and groaned. "I just don't get it! My tummy just wants to eat! Where is all the food going?"

                  "I will check my bedroom!" Starfire decided and flew off to her room. The other two girls shrugged their shoulders and decided to try their own private snack stashes.

                  "No one knows about these granola bars I keep under my bed. They should be safe to eat," Raven consoled herself as she pulled her snacks from beneath her resting place. Unfortunately, trying to eat it proved as impossible as everything else. "This is ridiculous! I'm empty and starving and tummy is roaring! Yet, I can't get anything in there! What kind of sick joke is this?"

                  Starfire fought back tears as her mustard refused to find her lips no matter how much she tried to suck it from a bottle. She placed both hands on her belly and rubbed, hoping the rumbles would soon subside. "My tummy is lonesome without the company of condiments! Woe is my tummy!"

                  "This stinks!" Jinx shouted down the hall as she failed to consume any of the candy available to her. She patted her stomach in frustration and frowned as it whined. "My tummy just wants a treat! This is stupid!"

                  The rest of their night went on like this. They went all over the house, but soon all of the food was gone, but none of it had been eaten. She all sat around and whined until they finally gave up and went to bed with the hopes that in the morning things would go back to normal.

                  When they woke the next day, they were greeted by the same disappointments.

                  "This is crazy!" Jinx flopped down on the couch and clutched her whining belly with both hands and tried to quell her pangs with light touches, but deep growls continued to escape her. "I just want to shove some food into my empty tummy, but nothing will cooperate! I'm losing my mind! I can't figure it out. I don't sense any mega bad mojo going on, so why is the food poofing away?"

                  "I'm also not getting any particularly evil readings, but for sure something is up. Ugh! I can barely think about it though over the sound of my rumbling tummy," Raven said. She petted her center with both hands and frowned down at the loud sounds lashing up at her from within.

                  "I am full of hunger as well! My belly is as barren as a forgotten Glorick on a third sun. I feel so much despair for my tummy!" Starfire caressed her belly and angry burbles and growls escaped her center. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I do not wish to become wrinkled and dry from lack of nutrients!"

                  "Forget this!" Jinx stood and held her bubbling belly. "Let's go into town and see if we can find something to eat there."

                  So the three girls left home and ventured into the city, hoping against hope that they might find something in town that was not touched by this strange occurrence.

                  They visited a bakery first, but the glazed delights wouldn't be touched. Then they made their way to a diner, but all of the platters would clear with a touch of their forks. They tried fast food, but it vanished even faster.

                  With each location and denied meal, their tummies grew more and more desperate and empty.

                  Finally all three of them sat at an ice-cream shop. Their desserts sat untouched before them and anger and sadness overwhelmed them all.

                  "I know if I touch it, it will go away and I will still be empty," Starfire said sadly. She rubbed her impossibly loud, gurgling tummy and stared forlornly at her bowl of chocolate ice cream. It melted away and her eyes watered as they watched the slow death. "My tummy is going crazy!"

                  "I'm so hungry I think I might be sick," Jinx whined. She patted her wriggling, moaning gut and glared bitterly at her cup of ice cream. "My tummy is a loud sack of pathetic and there is nothing I can do."

                  "I'm so loud and empty I can barely think." Raven closed her eyes to block out the sight of her dessert. She pressed her palms flat to her growling tummy and sighed. "There has to be something we can eat!"

                  Alas, no matter how far the girls traveled or what they tried to consume, there was simply no way to fill up their aching, empty tummies. They ventured home eventually and felt their bodied dissolve. It seemed like there would be no way out of going to bed hungry that night either.

Two horrible nights of hunger passed. The girls were in their third day of their strange and undesired fast. They had tried everything, but no matter what they cooked, bought, created, or found they just couldn’t get a bite of anything into their systems. What was worse, every day they went without food felt like a week. It seemed like almost a month had passed without a thing to eat, not just a few days.

                  The girls’ stomachs were tiny and shriveled inside their petit bodies. They’re bellies sunk in and they could see their ribs more clearly even though their lower tummies pooched out in a strange and bloated kind of way. Their bodies ached and their minds felt tired and unfocused. Raven, Starfire, and Jinx could feel their hungry forms growing more and more tired and desperate for nutrients and substance.

                  Their stomachs roared uncontrollably and almost nonstop now. Pain, swelling, and pure exhaustion made it impossible for any of the three young women to think freely. Food was the only thing on their minds and they suffered all the more from their efforts to eat.

                  Sitting out on the dining room tables and floors was a feast too large for even a king. There were all manners of appetizers, snacks, entrees and side, desserts, sandwiches, and junk just lying around. The girls had tried everything, even eating some potted plants, mud, leather, newspaper, and then some, but no matter what they tried something in the universe just wasn’t allowing them to eat.

                  “I can’t take this anymore,” Jinx whined. “I’m dying, I know it! I can feel my stomach turning itself inside out. It’s so empty. It’s falling apart. It’s turning to dust! I can taste my own tummy dust in my mouth.   I’m so hungry.” Her stomach rumbled and she moaned. Her fingers dug circles into her abdomen, but there was no chance for relief. “I need to eat. Why can’t I just have one itty-bitty little nibble? It’s not right. I need to eat. My tummy needs something to fill up on.” She started to cry as she kicked away a large turkey tray away from herself. “I hate you turkey! I should be able to eat you!”

                  “No!” Starfire screamed. She jumped after the turkey as though it were a pedestrian baby and caught it. She was too tired and starved to fly, but she could still move fast enough to catch and hug the greasy bird to her chest. “We do _not_ kick wonderful golden food across the room, Jinx!” Starfire scolded the other girl as she laid the turkey back down onto it’s plate and tucked it in under an edge of the dining table cloth. “There, there, turkey. Don’t you worry. Soon, you’ll be in my tummy.” Saliva started to drip out of the corners of Star’s lips. She eyed the poultry ravenously. “I’ll find a way to sink my teeth into you.” Her voice sounded a touch deranged. “When I do, I’m going to eat you all up. Every last bit. I’m going to fill up my tummy with your yumminess and make the hungry and sad go away forever.”

                  Raven felt terrible. She was wear and staring vacantly at a large cake that taunted her. The cake was resting in front of her and was only a few hours old. It smelled fresh and she wanted to eat into it more than anything in the entire world, but no matter how much magic she tried to use or how careful or fast she was with a fork, she just couldn’t get even the smallest taste of the cake. Her stomach bellowed hollowly and she whimpered, gripping her small midsection with both arms.

                  “I’m going to starve,” Raven spoke allowed, to no one in particular. “I can feel my insides turning on one another. My stomach has already started to burn through itself and it will go after my other organs soon.” A tremendous rumbling shook her at her core. She whined and curled in on herself, drawing her knees up onto the chair with the rest of her body. Her hands pet her crying belly and she whines in protest of the pangs of pain that shoot through her. “My tummy is so empty. It really hurts. I just want something, just a little something to eat. Anything. Anything at all. Why? Why can’t I fill my tummy? Why can’t I even just take a lick of this icing?”

                  Raven’s vision blurred and she felt herself giving up. Her organs made desperate noises and knotted around themselves and she knew the end had come. She heard through her own dizziness the other two moaning and crying from hunger and the tease of all the food just wasting away before them. Finally, Raven just allowed herself to fall forward. Her face smashed down into the first three layers of the cake. It was hard to breathe through the thickness of the dessert, but that was fine. She thought, perhaps, it would be better to suffocate in soft, warm cake than to stay conscious through even another day of hunger. Then, in one last attempt, Raven opened her mouth and tried to take a bite of the deliciousness in front of her. It never reached her tongue. That was the final straw.

 _I’m done._ She told herself, and started to fall asleep.

                  Just then, on the edge of her consciousness, Raven heard the old grandfather clock in the other room. It struck four times. It rang out every hour, but this time seemed different somehow. The sound reverberated through her body and sent a powerful cold chill down her spine and then warmth through her entire form.

                  Jinx and Starfire felt it too. They shivered and looked toward one another with tired confusion on their features.

                  “What was that?” Jinx asked.

                  “You felt it too?” Starfire asked. Jinx nodded.

                  Then, though the girls were still very hungry, they realized that they weren’t so hungry that they couldn’t move or think at least a little. Their bellies hurt and needed food, but the extremities they had been experiencing just moments before seemed to vanish.

                  “I may be so hungry I can not feel so hungry anymore,” Starfire said. She stroked her belly absently and stared down at it with large eyes. “I am so empty, but I can not feel all the hunger I once did. I need to eat, but I don’t think I will be able to ever again.” She looked toward Jinx with water eyes. “My tummy is so empty, I think it may have vanished!”

                  “Don’t be ridiculous! Your tummy can’t just vanish.” However, even as Jinx scolded Starfire, she worried that she too had lost the feeling in her tummy. Her body ached and she was still starved, but there was numbness to it that hadn’t been there before. Still, her stomach growled needingly and she contemplated trying for the food again, but she saw no point. Instead, she just pushed some peas around in a bowel with a fork. “I’m so hungry, I’d even eat this whole bowel of peas. My tummy is so empty. I need to fill it up, but I can’t.”

                  While the other two complained about their hunger, Raven started to come too. She’d passed out momentarily in the cake, but something shocked her awake. It was a mix of sensations. She could feel and taste something _on her tongue_.

                  Raven closed her mouth around a fluffy, sweet, and rewarding piece of fluffy cake. As her tongue pressed the substance around in her mouth, she realized it wasn’t disappearing or going anywhere. She swallowed skeptically and was amazed when she felt the devoured cake slide down her esophagus and enter her imploded tummy.

                  “Oh. My. Gosh.” Raven’s eyes opened wide as she slowly sat up, large chunks of cake falling from her face and hair. A huge grin spread and parted her lips. Then, with the force of a hungry teenaged girl, she started to stuff cake into her mouth. She ate and ate and ate without pausing except to gasp for air.

                  The other two girls stared at Raven in disbelief. They looked from her, to one another, and then down at the food in front of them. Barely brave enough to hope, they slowly lifted a bit of something to their lips. Miraculously, as though a three-day spell had been lifted, they could eat again. They took full advantage of their returned abilities and scarfed down as much of everything that they could.

                  By the time Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg returned home that evening, there was a disaster zone of empty plates and food crumbs all over the front areas. Then, as they timidly walked through the place, they found three pot-bellied girls passed out, happy as could be, on the sofa.

                  The following day when the girls finally woke up, they told the boys everything and learned that the whistle they had found was a cursed object that would force anyone who heard its sound to fast for as many toots that where played. Needless to say, a warning was placed on the object and it was put away somewhere more secure.

                  “I’m just so happy to have my tummy full again,” Jinx admitted.

                  “Yes! I missed my mustard so much!” Starfire slurped down a little more of the confident directly from its yellow barrel body just to make her point. “You taste so good and make my belly so happy, mustard.”

                  “We should have a pizza party to celebrate,” Raven suggested. Everyone cheered and Robin went to order. Raven just smiled and looked down at her chocolate milk. She worried for a second she wouldn’t be able to taste it, but as she pulled the fluid up the straw and was rewarded with a splash of flavor, she promised herself to always be thankful for being able to enjoy eating, and she would never let Starfire play with mysterious things ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> What to commission me for similar or original work? Just let me know!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading. If you liked this one, be sure to check out the other commission requests I got from this client. All of them are featured in "The Hunger Fics" series.


End file.
